


puzzle pieces.

by wmarsie



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:29:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28702950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wmarsie/pseuds/wmarsie
Summary: "i love you, clay."what?what did he just say?,he..loves me..?no, thats not right. hes supposed to hate me.maybe i... have a chance?
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Karl Jacobs/Sapnap
Kudos: 28





	puzzle pieces.

**Author's Note:**

> mars - this is gonna be really short, im writing this really really late at night/basically morning so ion have as much inspiration :(
> 
> 18TH JANUARY HI I DONT REMEMBER WRITING THISISISISSHDGDJDGD

☆ dream's pov:

im running, chasing after him like a predator after its prey down the long, narror corridor. 

'does this thing ever end? why wont he stop..?'

"GEORGE! PLEASE I.." out of breath i start panting, needing to take a brief stop after what felt like hours chasing after the other. 

"..DID I DO ANYTHING? I CAN- I CAN FIX WHATEVER IT IS, SURELY!" 

the smaller boy stops. turning around on his heel, lifting the goggles off of his face and dropping them to the red carpet, revealing gorgeous, chocolatey-brown eyes. 

'god, i loved his eyes. they were stunning with the way they glimmered prominently in the beaming light.'

he looks up and his eyes meets my gaze, immediately forcing them back to the floor, a tinted red flushing his face. george murmurs quietly to himself and begins to walk over in my direction, his eyes still glued to the ground. he stops infront of me, shoes almost touching, and lifts his head up to stare at me longingly - tears starting to flood his face.

"hey, hey.. whats wrong? are you alright, georgie?" i raise my hands to his cheeks, wiping his wet tears away and off of his face, our eyes never breaking contact. he flinches slightly at the nickname but immediately settles back down as i run my fingers lovingly through his soft hair. 

'im not doing something wrong..? why is he- why is he so unusually calm?'

pulling him in closer, all the while still caressing his hair, i rub delicate circles down his back in a calming manner, finding comfort in feeling his breath return to its normal slow state.

"would you like to tell me whats wrong, georgie? dont feel the need to if youre not comf-" i begin to pull away but end up getting cut off by a shaky voice.

"it's fine," he buries his head further into my shirt, making the surface slightly damp from his tears, catching me off guard a little. "i want to stay like this a bit longer.." he tightens his grip on me ever so slightly.

'i need to find out what he's going through, i have to help him.'

i rest my chin softly on his forehead, hoping to assure him - to let him know im here for him. he tilts his head upwards directly facing my lips and stands on his tippy toes. 

'cute.'

we can feel eachother's hot shaky breath on our lips, my lower lip beginning to slightly quiver.

"ah- i- geo-"

pink meets pink.

our lips mash together, moving in synchronisation - as if the puzzle is completed - we're eachother's perfect missing piece, we fit together perfectly. i snake my arms around his waist, softly pushing him closer to me as he lays a hand on my cheek, the other settled around my neck...it feels almost too good to be true. he pulls away, a small, cute grin on his face, our hands and arms still staying in the same position. he looks deeply into my eyes.

"i love you, clay."

'what?'

'what did he just say?,'

'he..loves me..?'

'no, thats not right. hes supposed to hate me.'

'maybe i... have a chance?'

"i-"

the sound of blasting sirens rings through my ears, letting a loud groan escapes my mouth as i wipe away the dried drool from the corners of my mouth. 

what the hell..?

i tiredly reach across to my desk and begin to pick up my phone in order to check the time: '11:28am', it reads (a decent time to wake up, in my eyes). climbing out of bed and dragging my heavy feet across the floor, i peek outside the window as the wind ruffles my dirty blonde hair, noticing 2 fire engines speed past the street through the bustling traffic. 

'another fire, huh? and another stupid dream about george?? damn. im looking forward for another shitty day.'

**Author's Note:**

> woosh first chapter done, with probably alot of mistakes lolol


End file.
